A Salem and Sabrina short story
by darkrose07
Summary: Salem and Sabrina are trying to have some alone time as new parents, but their mishchivious daughter Emily, and her uncontroled magic makes a night of unforgetable memories


A Sabrina and Salem Short Story

Salem and Sabrina were home alone on a saturday night, and were patiently waiting for their daughter Emily to go to bed, so they could have a movie date at home. Young Emily Saberhagen was no ordinary child, being the daughter of a witch and warlock you can only imagine the caos little Emily caused.

Salem was in the living room picking up Emily's toys when he called to his daughter for her bedtime. "Emily sweetheart time for bed!" But no response little Emily was no where to be seen, instead Salem went over to the Kitchen where Sabrina was putting away all the clean dishes.

"Have you seen Emily?" He asked.

"No, I haven't I thought she was in the living room Salem." She was starting to get concerned.

"Well don't worry she can't be too far, after all she's only 3 years old." But Sabrina only gave Salem a skeptical look. "Yes and do you forgett that she is no ordinary child, her powers are not well controlled, you know how her magic is..."

Both Salem and Sabrina searched for Little Emily in the entire house until finally they found her in her bedroom playing with her stuffed animals. The little girl looked up at both her parents smiling, happy that they both found her. Emily was the spitting image of her mother except that she had dark hair like her father worn in pig tails, and her mothers blue eyes. The child quickly asked for her mothers arms, and so Sabrina obliged carrying her 3 year old daughter into her crib.

"There you are, we were so worried about you Emiliy, don't ever do that again!" she held her dear, and beloved daughter close to her chest. Salem kissed Emily in the forhead and simply loved seeing Sabrina holding their daughter, they were a family afterall, and nothing would ever change that, he loved Sabrina and Emily with all his heart. After Sabrina put Emily in her crib, she and Salem were heading out the door when Emily spoke. "Mom, Daddy play!" she said holding her arms, but Sabrina told her no, and that it was time for bed. Little Emily did not like the idea of being put to bed, she wanted to play hide and seek with her mother and father. "Play! hide and seek!" her blue eyes begged to be played with. Salem merely went up to her kissed her forhead again and told her that they would play all day tomorrow, but Emily was not content. After a long time of finally trying to get Emily to bed Salem and Sabrina both went downstairs to enjoy some time together.

Meanwhile Emily was in her bedroom fuzzy, she did not want to go to bed she wanted to play, and play time she would get. "Play!" she said as she teleported from her crib to downstairs.

"Finally some alone time." Sabrina said as she and Salem sat on the couch getting ready to watch the movie . "Yes, it took us a while, but Emily is finally asleep."

Or so they thought.

Salem, and Sabrina were snuggling to each other watching the movie, when all of a sudden they heard a noise, Salem quickly got up to see what was going on. To both of Salem's and Sabrina's surprise they found Emily in the kitchen floating in mid-air using her untaimed magic to play with her toys. Toys flying in all sorts of places Salem quickly dodged one.

"Emily come to mommy sweetheart!" She said while trying to approach her daughter, but Emily simply laughed she thought Sabrina was playing along.

"Mommy, Daddy play!" Then Emily uncontrolobly sent all the stuffed animals toward Salem, Salem was within a second barricaded in stuffed animals . Sabrina then tryied to approach Emily, but was suddenly stopped because her daughters Magic was so out of control that one sudden wrong move, and one, or both could be hurt. Salem managed to escape the pile of toys and attempted to get Emily from the air, but just as he as about to reach her she teleported.

"Great, now what! Where did she go?" Both the parents were now trying to find their daughter. When suddenly they found her in the living room, only this time Emily was high in the ceeling and moving all the objects around her. "Play mommy, play daddy!" She continued to say laughing and giggling this all seemed like a game, play time, but to Salem and Sabrina it seemed like a dangeours game one where someone, if not worse Emily could get hurt.

"Come to daddy sweetheart!" Salem called trying to reach for her, but no luck, instead more things came at Salem's way making him fall to the ground. At this Emily laughed harder than ever before, she like daddy falling afterall. "Daddy funny!"

Emily was laughing so hard, she was loosing control of her levitation now. Until suddenly she was leaving the air, and about to hit the ground. Sabrina's only instinct at the moment was to run to her daughter, and to try to catch her before she hit the ground. "Salem!" she called hoping he could do something before Emily hit the ground.

"On it!" Salem said, then he quickly put an enchantment upon his daughter to help her from hitting the ground, as he was controlling his daughters gravity he quickly made Emily land on Sabrina's arms. Sabrina quickly got her daughter and hugged her close to her chest.

"Don't ever do that again Emily!" she scolded, but gave in to her maternal instincts and gave her daughter a kiss. Salem approached both his daughter and wife, and was relieved that nothing happened, he too hugged both of them. "I think thats enough play time for today." Sabrina couldn't agree more, so both parents went upstairs and put their daughter to bed. Then both Salem and Sabrina went downstairs after kissing their daughter to bed, and were getting ready to watch the movie. "You know she gets her mischievous side from you right!" Sabrina said taunting Salem, but Salem quickly dismissed the notion. "What! me, she gets it from you!" he teasingly said. But both Sabrina and Salem new that Emily got her mischevious side from both parents.

Later that night Salem and Sabrina lay asleep in the couch. Sabrina and Salem both exhausted from the brief adventure their daughter gave them fell asleep next to each other withought even finishing the movie. Raising a daughter was no easy task, not even for a witch and warlock like Sabrina and Salem, but it was afterall the magic of their love that made this and even more magical moment in their lifes.


End file.
